


Speechless

by exbex



Series: Due South/BSG verse [10]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Speechless

Stella had stopped speaking before he had the bars taken away.

She had handled the bars differently than Kara ever had, simply looking at them impassively. That was in the beginning. She had only tried to kill him once, and she had looked at the blood coming from his side and the knife with a sense of horror. She had never done violence to herself, and she had come to his bed first, saying someone else’s name.

Now Stella was no longer speaking, and no longer defiant. There was none of the sorrow or the rage about her that Kara once had; there wasn’t even as much as resignation, just a copy of what she had once been. She can see that there are no bars, see that she can leave. She’s watched him leave and return on several occasions, without locking her in. She stays. She doesn’t say a word.

This is not how it was supposed to go, not how he had seen it. Leoben knows now that the humans aren’t as predictable as they had once thought.  
He knows now that he was wrong, about Stella and everything else.


End file.
